Due to an exhaustion of fossil fuel and an interest in environmental pollution, an electric car driven using electric energy has been actively researched. Currently, a hybrid car using both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor as driving sources is commercialized, and a pure electric car using only electric energy is researched and commercialized.
A battery of the electric car using electric energy may be completely discharged by negligence of a user while driving or an unexpected reason. Particularly, in the hybrid car and the pure electric car starting with the use of electric motor power, when a battery for storing electric energy is discharged, the car should be towed to a charging station or an area where a power supply is possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,858 published on Feb. 12, 2009 discloses an apparatus for charging an electric car.
However, after a battery is discharged, only a method can be used in which a tow truck must be used to move the electric car to a place where such a charging apparatus is installed.